


Yeontan's New Friend

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hybrids, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by AnonymousOk but like imagine, Taehyung bringing home a puppy boy hybrid cause he can’t resist. Just imagine the interactions with Yeontan. All the fluff. All the cuteness. I want to write it but I can’t get it into the physical world😭😭Hmm… something like this?Originally posted to tumblr on 02/27/2018
Kudos: 7





	Yeontan's New Friend

“What did you do?” Seokjin asked, hands on his hips.

“Nothing!” Taehyung protested. He pressed his back against his bedroom door.

“You’re obviously hiding something in your bedroom,” said Seokjin.

“Okay, fine. I got Yeontan a friend. He was getting lonely.”

“You got another dog?”

“Not…exactly…” Taehyung mumbled, looking away from Jin’s stern expression. “Yeontan is my baby and he deserves the best and the boy really needed a loving home and he wasn’t THAT expensive-”

“Wait, ‘boy’? Taehyung. What. Did. You. Do.” Seokjin punctuated each word with a menacing step forward.

Taehyung shrunk, his usually deep voice muted to a whisper. “Bought a dog hybrid.” The scolded boy opened up his door.

There in the room was a little fluff ball running in circles, being chased by a boy, scrambling on all fours. He was maybe six or seven. The boy let out little yips, his tail wagging back and forth at high speed.

Upon hearing the two men step into the room, the little boy stopped and faced them. He had soft brown hair that fell into his eyes, which were large and sparkling with youth. He smiled widely, showing off sharp little canines. 

“Tae!” he cried, running forward to hug Taehyung’s legs.

“Hi, Jun,” said Tae, patting the boys head. Yeontan scrambled over to the pair and yipped. Jun greeted Yeontan with a bark. The two pups quickly fell back into playing, a dog toy inciting a tug of war.

Taehyung looked over to his hyung, only to find the man weeping.

“Okay,” he sobbed, “you can keep him.”


End file.
